


My bespoke psychopath

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Peter, F/M, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Peter Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader simply cannot imagine Peter causing them harm,  not even when they hear about what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bespoke psychopath

I tried to remember that Peter Hale had ripped out throats with his hands , he had killed and turned people with his teeth. He had wrecked people's lives with his lying tongue and his eyes had been the last thing many people had seen. Every scar and mark on his body was testament to the cruel things he'd done. 

Yet I couldn't imagine his hands drawing blood when they traced soft patterns into my skin. I couldn't picture his teeth causing pain when they gave me pleasure. And I couldn't taste the lies on his tongue when he kissed me in the mornings ,I couldn't hear them when he spoke to me. And his eyes never held the crazed and cold bloodlust when I would look into them for hours trying to guess their colour. The scars on his tanned skin never scared me when I kissed each one.  
The fact was ,I wasn't scared of him. 

I was distracted from my musings when he whined in his sleep , a frown crinkled his features as his nightmare went on. He twisted in the sheets and his sharp claws emerged as he seemed to fight off something. "Peter." Even unconscious he recognised my voice and he seemed to calm down slightly. The werewolf opened sleepy eyes as I wrapped myself around him. "Fire. And smoke. Everyone was burning..." He mumbled quietly. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran my fingers through his messy hair , knowing it would soothe him. His breathing evened out slightly and I kissed him again. " It was a nightmare, love." He mumbled incoherently as I continued to play with his hair until he drifted back to sleep. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way the moonlight hit his features and seemed to soften them. I was struck by how vulnerable he looked and by the thought that he trusted no one else like he trusted me. I knew he murdered and hurt so many. I knew he was violent. I knew he was a psychopath. 

But he was my bespoke psychopath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> If you'd like to see a particular pairing let me know.  
> ♥


End file.
